Promotional (Gallery)
This page is a gallery for all Promotional cards in the TCG and OCG. __NOEDITSECTION__ TCG Promotional Cards Event Promos (Year 1) dm-e1-y1.jpg|Explosive Fighter Ucarn (NYC) dm-e2-y1.jpg|Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion (Kettou Da!) dm-e3-y1.jpg|Explosive Fighter Ucarn (03.2004) dm-e4-y1.jpg|Gregorian Worm dm-e5-y1.jpg|Twin-Cannon Skyterror dm-e6-y1.jpg|Innocent Hunter, Blade of All Event Promos (Year 2) dm-e1-y2.jpg|Trenchdive Shark dm-e2-y2.jpg|Sasha, Channeler of Suns dm-e3-y2.jpg|Storm Wrangler, the Furious Tournament Promos (Year 1) dm-t1-y1.jpg|Stampeding Longhorn (Kettou Da!) dm-t2-y1.jpg|Terror Pit (Invitational Circuit) dm-t3-y1.jpg|Holy Awe (Alternate Art) dm-t4-y1.jpg|Corile (Alternate Art) dm-t5-y1.jpg|Aqua Hulcus (Invitational Circuit) Tournament Promos (Year 2) dm-t1-y2.jpg|Snip Striker Bullraizer dm-t2-y2.jpg|Photocide, Lord of the Wastes dm-t3-y2.jpg|Crystal Lancer JDC League Promos (Year 1) dm-l1-y1.jpg|Armored Groblav dm-l2-y1.jpg|Barkwhip, the Smasher (Alternate Art) dm-l3-y1.jpg|Amnis, Holy Elemental dm-l4-y1.jpg|Gigaberos dm-l5-y1.jpg|Giliam, the Tormentor dm-l6-y1.jpg|Explosive Fighter Ucarn (Alternate Art) dm-l7-y1.jpg|Magris, Vizier of Magnetism dm-l8-y1.jpg|Emeral dm-l9-y1.jpg|Marinomancer dm-l10-y1.jpg|Chaos Worm dm-l11-y1.jpg|Boltail Dragon dm-l12-y1.jpg|Torcon dm-l13-y1.jpg|Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q dm-l14-y1.jpg|Olgate, Nightmare Samurai dm-l15-y1.jpg|Nocturnal Giant dm-l16-y1.jpg|Gigakail dm-l17-y1.jpg|Skullsweeper Q dm-l18-y1.jpg|Brigade Shell Q dm-l19-y1.jpg|Grave Worm Q dm-l20-y1.jpg|Bolgash Dragon JDC League Promos (Year 2) dm-l1-y2.jpg|Rumblesaur Q dm-l2-y2.jpg|Q-tronic Omnistrain dm-l3-y2.jpg|Charmilia, the Enticer dm-l4-y2.jpg|Locomotiver dm-l5-y2.jpg|Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal dm-l6-y2.jpg|Überdragon Zaschack dm-l7-y2.jpg|Apocalypse Vise dm-l8-y2.jpg|Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast dm-l9-y2.jpg|World Tree, Root of Life dm-l10-y2.jpg|Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner dm-l11-y2.jpg|Vikorakys dm-l12-y2.jpg|Magmadragon Melgars dm-l13-y2.jpg|Scream Slicer, Shadow of Fear dm-l14-y2.jpg|Velyrika Dragon dm-l15-y2.jpg|Furious Onslaught dm-l16-y2.jpg|Kyrstron, Lair Delver dm-l17-y2.jpg|Slash Charger dm-l18-y2.jpg|Terradragon Anrist Vhal Sempai Legends Atari Promos dm-a1-y1.jpg|Rothus, the Traveler (Alternate Art) dm-a2-y1.jpg|Brain Serum dm-a3-y1.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-a4-y1.jpg|Sonic Wing dm-a5-y1.jpg|Night Master, Shadow of Decay McDonalds Kids Meal dm-m1-y1.jpg|Loth Rix, the Iridescent dm-m2-y1.jpg|Twister Fish dm-m3-y1.jpg|Gigagrax dm-m4-y1.jpg|Star-Cry Dragon dm-m5-y1.jpg|Angry Maple dm-m6-y1.jpg|Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight dm-m7-y1.jpg|Toel, Vizier of Hope dm-m8-y1.jpg|Aqua Jolter dm-m9-y1.jpg|Aqua Hulcus dm-m10-y1.jpg|Gigastand dm-m11-y1.jpg|Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief dm-m12-y1.jpg|Mongrel Man dm-m13-y1.jpg|Super Explosive Volcanodon dm-m14-y1.jpg|Rothus, the Traveler dm-m15-y1.jpg|Mighty Shouter D-MAX Reward dm-p1y1.jpg|Arc Bine, the Astounding dm-p2y1.jpg|Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams dm-p1y2.jpg|Three-Faced Ashura Fang dm-p2y2.jpg|Slaphappy Soldier Galback dm-p0y3.jpg|Super Dragon Machine Dolzark dm-p1y3.jpg|Gigandura dm-p2y3.jpg|Bazagazeal Dragon dm-p3y3.jpg|Melnia, the Aqua Shadow dm-p4y3.jpg|Neve, the Leveler Starter Deck Promos dm-85a-base.jpg|Rothus, the Traveler 85a/110 Duel Masters Starter Deck dm-23a.jpg|Amber Piercer 23a/55 Kokujo's Darkness Deck dm-42a.jpg|Metalwing Skyterror 42a/55 Shobu's Fire Deck dm-85a-stomp.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus 85a/110 Duel Masters Starter Deck 2 dm-66a.jpg|Schuka, Duke of Amnesia 66a/110 Disruptive Forces Deck dm-94a.jpg|Charmilia, the Enticer 94a/110 Block Rockers Deck dm-32a.jpg|Necrodragon Galbazeek 32a/55 Merciless Pummeling Deck dm-36a-55.jpg|Bruiser Dragon 36a/55 Rise of the Dragonoids Deck dm-36a-110.jpg|Mystic Magician 36a/110 Hard Silence Deck dm-62a.jpg|Armored Raider Gandaval 62a/110 Twin Swarm Deck Duel Masters Comic Promo Cards dm-p1-y0.jpg|Gigaberos dm-p2-y0.jpg|Draglide dm-p3-y0.jpg|Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian dm-p4-y0.jpg|Stampeding Longhorn dm-p5-y0.jpg|Tropico dm-p6-y0.jpg|Mighty Shouter OCG Promotional Cards Year 1 dm-w1-y1.jpg|Gigaberos dm-w2-y1.jpg|Barkwhip, the Smasher dm-p1-y1.jpg|Super Explosive Volcanodon dm-p2-y1.jpg|Fatal Attacker Horvath dm-p3-y1.jpg|Gigagiele dm-p4-y1.jpg|Lok, Vizier of Hunting dm-p5-y1.jpg|Armored Groblav dm-p6-y1.jpg|Iere, Vizier of Bullets dm-p7-y1.jpg|Rothus, the Traveler dm-p8-y1.jpg|Explosive Fighter Ucarn dm-p9-y1.jpg|Crystal Lancer dm-p10-y1.jpg|Silver Fist dm-p11-y1.jpg|Überdragon Zaschack dm-p11b-y1.jpg|Überdragon Zaschack dm-p12-y1.jpg|King Neptas dm-p13-y1.jpg|Boltail Dragon dm-p14-y1.jpg|Giliam, the Tormentor dm-p15-y1.jpg|Amnis, Holy Elemental dm-p16-y1.jpg|Aquan dm-p17-y1.jpg|Aeris, Flight Elemental dm-p18-y1.jpg|Photocide, Lord of the Wastes dm-p19-y1.jpg|Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian dm-p20-y1.jpg|Locomotiver dm-p21-y1.jpg|Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q dm-p22-y1.jpg|Brigade Shell Q dm-p23-y1.jpg|Bolgash Dragon dm-p24-y1.jpg|Gigakail dm-p25-y1.jpg|Skullsweeper Q dm-p26-y1.jpg|Divine Machine Armor Valborg Year 2 dm-p1-y2.jpg|Schuka, Duke of Amnesia dm-p2-y2.jpg|Q-tronic Omnistrain dm-p3-y2.jpg|Cutthroat Skyterror dm-p4-y2.jpg|Neon Cluster dm-p5-y2.jpg|Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds dm-p6-y2.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p7-y2.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p8-y2.jpg|Wicked Soul Reincarnation dm-p9-y2.jpg|Saberfili, the Paladin dm-p9b-y2.jpg|Saberfili, the Paladin dm-p10-y2.jpg|Titanium Cluster dm-p11-y2.jpg|Aqua Fencer dm-p12-y2.jpg|Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast dm-p13-y2.jpg|Astronaut Skyterror dm-p14-y2.jpg|Überdragon Baham dm-p14b-y2.jpg|Überdragon Baham dm-p15-y2.jpg|Terradragon Gamiratar dm-p16-y2.jpg|Totto Pipicchi dm-p17-y2.jpg|Popple, Flowerpetal Dancer dm-p18-y2.jpg|Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal dm-p19-y2.jpg|Missile Soldier Ultimo dm-p19b-y2.jpg|Missile Soldier Ultimo dm-p20-y2.jpg|Magmadragon Melgars dm-p21-y2.jpg|Kyrstron, Lair Delver dm-p22-y2.jpg|Aqua Grappler dm-p23-y2.jpg|Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner dm-p24-y2.jpg|Galberius Dragon dm-p25-y2.jpg|Necrodragon Izorist Vhal dm-p26-y2.jpg|Solid Horn dm-p27-y2.jpg|Zombie Carnival Year 3 dm-p1-y3.jpg|Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior dm-p2-y3.jpg|Glaris, Electro-Spirit dm-p3-y3.jpg|Überdragon Zaschack dm-p4-y3.jpg|Brad, Super Kickin' Dynamo dm-p5-y3.jpg|Estol, Vizier of Aqua dm-p6-y3.jpg|Tagtapp, the Retaliator dm-p7-y3.jpg|Hustle Berry dm-p8-y3.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech dm-p9-y3.jpg|Melnia, the Aqua Shadow dm-p10-y3.jpg|Brain Serum dm-p11-y3.jpg|Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage dm-p12-y3.jpg|Angila, Electro-Mask dm-p13-y3.jpg|Astral Warper dm-p14-y3.jpg|Hide and Seek dm-p15-y3.jpg|Hearty Cap'n Polligon dm-p16-y3.jpg|Hazaria, Duke of Thorns dm-p17-y3.jpg|Psychic Shaper dm-p18-y3.jpg|Phantomach, the Gigatrooper dm-p19-y3.jpg|Nemonex, Bajula's Robomantis dm-p20-y3.jpg|Terradragon Soulgardas dm-p21-y3.jpg|Spectral Horn Glitalis dm-p22-y3.jpg|Radioactive Horn, the Strange dm-p23-y3.jpg|Future Slash dm-p24-y3.jpg|Hypersprint Warrior Uzesol dm-p25-y3.jpg|Mechadragon's Breath dm-p26-y3.jpg|Fever Nuts dm-p27-y3.jpg|Super Dragon Machine Dolzark dm-p28-y3.jpg|Forte, Brave Fear Lord dm-p29-y3.jpg|Asteria, Spirit of Heaven's Blessing dm-p30-y3.jpg|Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds dm-p31-y3.jpg|Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter dm-p32-y3.jpg|Terradragon Soulgardas dm-p33-y3.jpg|Necrodragon Zekira dm-p34-y3.jpg|Überdragon Baham dm-p35-y3.jpg|Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner dm-p36-y3.jpg|Glaris, Electro-Spirit dm-p37-y3.jpg|Forte, Brave Fear Lord dm-p38-y3.jpg|Queen Maiden, the Eternal dm-p39-y3.jpg|Stubborn Jasper Year 4 dm-p1-y4.jpg|Demonic Protector dm-p2-y4.jpg|Gravity Dragon dm-p3-y4.jpg|Broken Horn, the Barricading dm-p4-y4.jpg|Pyuzero, Prince of the South Wind dm-p5-y4.jpg|Fire Blade dm-p6-y4.jpg|Evolution Blueprint dm-p7-y4.jpg|Dreaming Moon Knife dm-p8-y4.jpg|Chitta Peloru dm-p9-y4.jpg|Invisible Suit dm-p10-y4.jpg|Neo Sledgehammer dm-p11-y4.jpg|Kamikaze Zephyr dm-p12-y4.jpg|Gyulcas, Sage of the East Wind dm-p13-y4.jpg|Faerie Scoop dm-p14-y4.jpg|Inferno Scissors dm-p15-y4.jpg|Marinomancer dm-p16-y4.jpg|Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons dm-p17-y4.jpg|Chain Helix dm-p18-y4.jpg|Sky Soldier Wingraios dm-p19-y4.jpg|Fokker, Rider of the North Wind dm-p20-y4.jpg|X Revolver Dragon dm-p21-y4.jpg|Marinomancer dm-p22-y4.jpg|Noble Enforcer dm-p23-y4.jpg|Neo Bolshack Dragon dm-p24-y4.jpg|Leopard Glory Sword dm-p25-y4.jpg|Neo Bolshack Dragon dm-p26-y4.jpg|Magmadragon Gardos dm-p27-y4.jpg|Big Nasdeen, Great Veggie King dm-p28-y4.jpg|Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons dm-p29-y4.jpg|Dandy Eggplant dm-p30-y4.jpg|Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force dm-p31-y4.jpg|Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force dm-p32-y4.jpg|Surfy, the Patroller dm-p33-y4.jpg|Crystal Lancer dm-p34-y4.jpg|Funny Crawler dm-p35-y4.jpg|Gigadeus dm-p36-y4.jpg|Purgatory Force dm-p37-y4.jpg|Twin-Cannon Skyterror dm-p38-y4.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw dm-p39-y4.jpg|Rumbling Terahorn dm-p40-y4.jpg|Poisonous Mushroom dm-p41-y4.jpg|Helios Tiga Dragon dm-p42-y4.jpg|Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman Year 5 dm-p1-y5.jpg|Shushu of the Silver dm-p2-y5.jpg|Grand Iron Man Silbusters dm-p3-y5.jpg|Farmahat, Emperor of Spirits dm-p4-y5.jpg|Fuuma Garpuls dm-p5-y5.jpg|Perionbris Dragoon dm-p6-y5.jpg|Mardes, Spirit Knight dm-p7-y5.jpg|Shining Nova, Dragon Flame Phoenix dm-p8-y5.jpg|Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix dm-p9-y5.jpg|One-Hit Hero Honoo dm-p10-y5.jpg|Amitoaki, Explorer of Adventure dm-p11-y5.jpg|Brain Cyclone dm-p12-y5.jpg|Balbas, Lord of Devils dm-p13-y5.jpg|Demonic Vice dm-p14-y5.jpg|Rengston, Spirit Knight dm-p15-y5.jpg|Commander Lucky Lottofive dm-p16-y5.jpg|Fuuma Abyss Magmoor dm-p17-y5.jpg|Flamenimal of Wildfire dm-p18-y5.jpg|Priusriser, Spirit Knight dm-p19-y5.jpg|Search Armor Garongar dm-p20-y5.jpg|Captain Super-Rescue dm-p21-y5.jpg|Pursuiting Raizen dm-p22-y5.jpg|Zafal Banikis, Spirit Knight dm-p23-y5.jpg|Roam, Spirit Knight dm-p24-y5.jpg|Demomate Eridanus dm-p25-y5.jpg|Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix dm-p26-y5.jpg|Rinpao, King of Speed Eating dm-p27-y5.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian dm-p28-y5.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p29-y5.jpg|Choya, the Unheeding dm-p30-y5.jpg|Necrodragon Giland dm-p31-y5.jpg|Mikay, Rattling Doll dm-p32-y5.jpg|Shaman Broccoli dm-p33-y5.jpg|Meteor Flash Dragoon dm-p34-y5.jpg|Wheel Warrior W, Invincible Warrior dm-p35-y5.jpg|Jamseal, Spirit Knight dm-p36-y5.jpg|Paladin S, Invincible Warrior dm-p37-y5.jpg|Fuuma Daidologinus dm-p38-y5.jpg|Flaremetal Dragoon dm-p39-y5.jpg|Banjo, the Super-energetic dm-p40-y5.jpg|Iron Command Dragoon dm-p41-y5.jpg|Terradragon Mildgarmus dm-p42-y5.jpg|Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter dm-p43-y5.jpg|Hopstep Grasshopper dm-p44-y5.jpg|Fuuma Fernodalos dm-p45-y5.jpg|Pinshot Dragoon dm-p46-y5.jpg|Bolmeteus Red Dragoon dm-p47-y5.jpg|Kira, of the Dragon Sound dm-p48-y5.jpg|Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon dm-p49-y5.jpg|Flaming Jet Dragon dm-p50-y5.jpg|Lip Woppe dm-p51-y5.jpg|Poppi Lucky dm-p52-y5.jpg|Loppo Loppo dm-p53-y5.jpg|Asteroid Mine, Optic Comet dm-p54-y5.jpg|Terradragon Geographanis dm-p55-y5.jpg|Necrodragon Halberd dm-p56-y5.jpg|Terradragon Geobreed dm-p57-y5.jpg|Supernova Ixion Burning Rave dm-p58-y5.jpg|Seventh, Light Divine Dragon dm-p59-y5.jpg|Vilan Legius, Battle Dragon dm-p60-y5.jpg|Vilan Legius, Battle Dragon dm-p61-y5.jpg|Dragforce, Battle Phoenix Dragon dm-p62-y5.jpg|Supernova Ixion Burning Rave dm-p63-y5.jpg|Cloud Fighter Mecha Master Finger dm-p64-y5.jpg|Fuuma Algors Vaison dm-p65-y5.jpg|Chivalrous Robo Gentleman dm-p66-y5.jpg|Aqua Switch dm-p67-y5.jpg|Ambitious Dragon Year 6 dm-p1-y6.jpg|Balzack, Military Flame God dm-p2-y6.jpg|Olmegas, Military Earth God dm-p3-y6.jpg|Zeek Calibas, the Fuuma Holy Dragon dm-p4-y6.jpg|La Bal Platoon, Red Lotus Guardian dm-p5-y6.jpg|Deepsea Mecha Ganistar dm-p6-y6.jpg|Evil Ways God Kiki dm-p7-y6.jpg|Foreign Ways God Kaikai dm-p8-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p9-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p10-y6.jpg|Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core dm-p11-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p12-y6.jpg|Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core dm-p13-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p14-y6.jpg|Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core dm-p15-y6.jpg|Totto Pipicchi dm-p16-y6.jpg|Jangaljan, Firespirit Beetle dm-p17-y6.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar dm-p18-y6.jpg|Yukigon, Mystical Beast Fairy dm-p19-y6.jpg|Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law dm-p20-y6.jpg|Aqua Super Emeral dm-p21-y6.jpg|High Speed Racer Paralira dm-p22-y6.jpg|Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress dm-p23-y6.jpg|Super Dragon Machine Dolzark dm-p24-y6.jpg|Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress dm-p25-y6.jpg|Super Dragon Machine Dolzark dm-p26-y6.jpg|Jet R.E, Brave Vizier dm-p27-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p28-y6.jpg|Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness dm-p29-y6.jpg|Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage dm-p30-y6.jpg|Icaros, Holy Gaia dm-p31-y6.jpg|Soul Dorji, Supreme Lord of the Sea dm-p32-y6.jpg|Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon dm-p33-y6.jpg|Orbital, the Supreme God dm-p34-y6.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p35-y6.jpg|Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon dm-p36-y6.jpg|Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon dm-p37-y6.jpg|Flamewing Dragon dm-p38-y6.jpg|Bari Bari Miracle dm-p39-y6.jpg|Terradragon Balgazarmas dm-p40-y6.jpg|Qurian dm-p41-y6.jpg|Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon dm-p42-y6.jpg|Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon dm-p43-y6.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression dm-p44-y6.jpg|Lucky Ball dm-p45-y6.jpg|Propeller Mutant dm-p46-y6.jpg|Fuuma Garmagias dm-p47-y6.jpg|Totto Pipicchi dm-p48-y6.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p49-y6.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p50-y6.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage dm-p51-y6.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression dm-p52-y6.jpg|Lucky Ball dm-p53-y6.jpg|Propeller Mutant dm-p54-y6.jpg|Fuuma Garmagias dm-p55-y6.jpg|Totto Pipicchi dm-p56-y6.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p57-y6.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p58-y6.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage Year 7 dm-p1-y7.jpg|Benkei, the Wandering Cloud dm-p2-y7.jpg|Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder dm-p3-y7.jpg|Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits dm-p4-y7.jpg|Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor dm-p5-y7.jpg|Ballom, Master of Death dm-p6-y7.jpg|Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon dm-p7-y7.jpg|Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon dm-p8-y7.jpg|Ivan the 2nd, Mystic Light Gunman dm-p9-y7.jpg|Todoroki, Ushiwaka Swordsman dm-p10-y7.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments dm-p11-y7.jpg|Crimson Ash Lord dm-p12-y7.jpg|Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon dm-p13-y7.jpg|Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon dm-p14-y7.jpg|Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon dm-p15-y7.jpg|Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon dm-p16-y7.jpg|Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon dm-p17-y7.jpg|White, Blastflame Crimson Lord dm-p18-y7.jpg|Urth, Purifying Elemental dm-p19-y7.jpg|Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade dm-p20-y7.jpg|Ryoma Giant dm-p21-y7.jpg|Velyrika Dragon dm-p22-y7.jpg|Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon dm-p23-y7.jpg|Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor dm-p24-y7.jpg|Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon dm-p25-y7.jpg|Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor dm-p26-y7.jpg|Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor dm-p27-y7(sr).jpg|Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow dm-p27-y7(vr).jpg|Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow dm-p28-y7.jpg|Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess dm-p29-y7.jpg|Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon dm-p30-y7.jpg|Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon dm-p31-y7.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian dm-p32-y7.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian dm-p33-y7.jpg|Bloody Squito dm-p34-y7.jpg|Bloody Squito dm-p35-y7.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p36-y7.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p37-y7.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus dm-p38-y7.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus dm-p39-y7.jpg|Quixotic Hero Swine Snout dm-p40-y7.jpg|Quixotic Hero Swine Snout dm-p41-y7.jpg|Larba Geer, the Immaculate dm-p42-y7.jpg|Larba Geer, the Immaculate dm-p43-y7.jpg|Thrash Crawler dm-p44-y7.jpg|Thrash Crawler dm-p45-y7.jpg|Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter dm-p46-y7.jpg|Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter dm-p47-y7.jpg|Ballom, Master of Death dm-p48-y7.jpg|Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor dm-p49-y7.jpg|Death, Destruction God dm-p50-y7.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p51-y7.jpg|Great Ashikaga, Wicked General dm-p52-y7.jpg|Violence "Bolt" Dragon dm-p53-y7.jpg|Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves dm-p54-y7.jpg|Overkill Zero Dragon dm-p55-y7.jpg|Überdragon Bajulaterra dm-p56-y7.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments dm-p57-y7.jpg|Flameburn Dragon dm-p58-y7.jpg|Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon dm-p59-y7.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator dm-p60-y7.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon Year 8 dm-p1-y8.jpg|Bocco Lupia dm-p2-y8.jpg|Überdragon Bolmeteus Crimson dm-p3-y8.jpg|Spiral Moon, the Enlightened dm-p4-y8.jpg|Moora, Emperor of the Gods dm-p5-y8.jpg|Devil Beckham XXX dm-p6-y8.jpg|Suva, Emperor of the Gods dm-p7-y8.jpg|Vishu, Emperor of the Gods dm-p8-y8.jpg|Evolution Burst - Into the Wild dm-p9-y8.jpg|Hero Beckham Z dm-p10-y8.jpg|Überdragon Sunburst NEX dm-p11-y8.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech dm-p12-y8.jpg|Miele, Vizier of Lightning dm-p13-y8.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p14-y8.jpg|Horrid Worm dm-p15-y8.jpg|Spiritual Star Dragon dm-p16-y8.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p17-y8.jpg|Barkwhip, the Smasher dm-p18-y8.jpg|Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua dm-p19-y8.jpg|Gigappi Ponto dm-p20-y8.jpg|Miele, Vizier of Lightning dm-p21-y8.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p22-y8.jpg|Horrid Worm dm-p23-y8.jpg|Spiritual Star Dragon dm-p24-y8.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p25-y8.jpg|Barkwhip, the Smasher dm-p26-y8.jpg|Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua dm-p27-y8.jpg|Gigappi Ponto dm-p28-y8.jpg|Terror Pit dm-p29-y8.jpg|Zack Pichi, Winged Dragon Admiral dm-p30-y8.jpg|Lunar Kuroro dm-p31-y8.jpg|Devil Beckham XXX dm-p32-y8.jpg|Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman dm-p33-y8.jpg|Helios Tiga Dragon dm-p34-y8.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator dm-p35-y8.jpg|Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg dm-p36-y8.jpg|Wiz, White Knight Enlightener dm-p37-y8.jpg|Adge, Emperor of the Gods dm-p38-y8.jpg|Bocco Lupia dm-p39-y8.jpg|Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness dm-p40-y8.jpg|Mani, Emperor of the Gods dm-p41-y8.jpg|Ana, Emperor of the Gods dm-p42-y8.jpg|Mach Lupia dm-p43-y8.jpg|Balzack, Military Flame God dm-p44-y8.jpg|Olmegas, Military Earth God dm-p45-y8.jpg|Dragon Ultimate God Geki dm-p46-y8.jpg|Dragon Ultimate God Metsu dm-p47-y8.jpg|Bilgias, Hardened Demon of Hellfire dm-p48-y8.jpg|Galaxy Lupia dm-p49-y8.jpg|Bolzard, Super Infinite Dragon dm-p50-y8.jpg|White Knight Spark dm-p51-y8.jpg|Massu Lupia dm-p52-y8.jpg|God Lupia dm-p53-y8.jpg|King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord dm-p54-y8.jpg|Überdragon Sunburst NEX dm-p55-y8.jpg|Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect dm-p56-y8.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother dm-p57-y8.jpg|Cerulean Dagger Dragon dm-p58-y8.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator dm-p59-y8.jpg|Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits dm-p60-y8.jpg|Bazagazeal Dragon dm-p61-y8.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments dm-p62-y8.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage dm-p63-y8.jpg|Cutie Heart dm-p64-y8.jpg|Qurian dm-p65-y8.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus dm-p66-y8.jpg|Bloody Squito dm-p67-y8.jpg|Terradragon Regarion dm-p68-y8.jpg|Bazagazeal Dragon dm-p69-y8.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments dm-p70-y8.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage dm-p71-y8.jpg|Cutie Heart dm-p72-y8.jpg|Qurian dm-p73-y8.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus dm-p74-y8.jpg|Bloody Squito dm-p75-y8.jpg|Terradragon Regarion dm-p76-y8.jpg|Varz Romanoff, Dark Lord of Demons dm-p77-y8.jpg|Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress dm-p78-y8.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight dm-p79-y8.jpg|Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened Year 9 dm-p1-y9.jpg|Valkerios Samurai Dragon dm-p2-y9.jpg|Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General dm-p3-y9.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p4-y9.jpg|Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade dm-p5-y9.jpg|Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon dm-p6-y9.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, Super Live dm-p7-y9.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon dm-p8-y9.jpg|Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits dm-p9-y9.jpg|Dual Belforce, Blastdragon dm-p10-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Samurai Hole dm-p11a-y9.jpg|Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai dm-p11b-y9.jpg|Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army dm-p12a-y9.jpg|Kaiman, Temporal Flower dm-p12b-y9.jpg|Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast dm-p13-y9.jpg|Ballom, Master of Death dm-p14-y9.jpg|Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness dm-p15-y9.jpg|Magma Killerwear, the Explosive dm-p16-y9.jpg|Beetle Moguttan dm-p17-y9.jpg|Flame Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon dm-p18-y9.jpg|Fuuma Belarita dm-p19-y9.jpg|Samurai Lupia dm-p20-y9.jpg|Orgaiza, Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress dm-p21-y9.jpg|Maxval, Electro-Fuuma dm-p22-y9.jpg|Dragon Gear - Sword Flash Legend dm-p23-y9.jpg|Aqua Surfer dm-p24-y9.jpg|Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg dm-p25-y9.jpg|Shinran, the Awakener dm-p26-y9.jpg|Kaiser Wing Dragon dm-p27-y9.jpg|Violence Heaven dm-p28-y9.jpg|Super Dragon Valkyrias dm-p29a-y9.jpg|Kutt, Temporal Brawler dm-p29b-y9.jpg|Severance, the Awakened Giant dm-p30-y9.jpg|Volcano Fudou, the Twin Blast dm-p31-y9.jpg|Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic dm-p32-y9.jpg|Valkerios Samurai Dragon dm-p33-y9.jpg|Lunar Kuroro dm-p34-y9.jpg|Überdragon Bajulaterra dm-p35-y9.jpg|The Strong Spiral dm-p36-y9.jpg|Hell's Scrapper dm-p37-y9.jpg|Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova dm-p38-y9.jpg|Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) dm-p39-y9.jpg|Earth Eternity Gate dm-p40-y9.jpg|Perfect Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon dm-p41a-y9.jpg|Olzekia, Temporal Sword General dm-p41b-y9.jpg|Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened dm-p42-y9.jpg|Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator dm-p43-y9.jpg|Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise dm-p44-y9.jpg|Cerulean Dagger Dragon dm-p45-y9.jpg|Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord dm-p46-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Storm Hole dm-p47a-y9.jpg|Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther dm-p47b-y9.jpg|Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther dm-p48-y9.jpg|Überdragon Bajula, the 2nd dm-p49-y9.jpg|XENOM, the Reaper Fortress dm-p50-y9.jpg|Kagekiri, Bird of Fire dm-p51-y9.jpg|Lunar Kuroro dm-p52a-y9.jpg|Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai dm-p52b-y9.jpg|Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army dm-p53-y9.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p54-y9.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech dm-p55-y9.jpg|Mystic Treasure Chest dm-p56-y9.jpg|Galaxy Cross Aini, Sky Lord Dragonmech dm-p57-y9.jpg|Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) dm-p58-y9.jpg|Ribbity Frog dm-p59-y9.jpg|Aqua Surfer dm-p60-y9.jpg|Aqua Surfer dm-p61-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Storm Hole dm-p62-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole dm-p63-y9.jpg|Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast dm-p64-y9.jpg|Call of the Soul dm-p65-y9.jpg|Eagle Aini, the Explosive Wing dm-p66a-y9.jpg|Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier dm-p66b-y9.jpg|Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened dm-p67-y9.jpg|Tulk SP dm-p68-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole dm-p69-y9.jpg|Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor dm-p70-y9.jpg|Hide and Seek dm-p71-y9.jpg|Pildol, Bird of Fire dm-p72-y9.jpg|Jet R.E, Brave Vizier dm-p73-y9.jpg|Heaven's Gate dm-p74-y9.jpg|Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye dm-p75-y9.jpg|Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor dm-p76-y9.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression dm-p77-y9.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p78-y9.jpg|Lucky Ball dm-p79-y9.jpg|Dark Strike, Reaper Beast dm-p80-y9.jpg|Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise dm-p81-y9.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p82-y9.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p83-y9.jpg|Torcon dm-p84-y9.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression dm-p85-y9.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p86-y9.jpg|Lucky Ball dm-p87-y9.jpg|Dark Strike, Reaper Beast dm-p88-y9.jpg|Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise dm-p89-y9.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p90-y9.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p91-y9.jpg|Torcon dm-p92-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole dm-p93-y9.jpg|Crystal Super Paladin dm-p94-y9.jpg|Reppi SP Aini dm-p95-y9.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p96-y9.jpg|Genji Blaster dm-p97-y9.jpg|Kizuna Blaster dm-p98-y9.jpg|Streaming Shooter dm-p99a-y9.jpg|G Hogan, Temporal Star dm-p99b-y9.jpg|Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Year 10 dm-p1-y10.jpg|Byakko, the Warrior Savage dm-p2-y10.jpg|Super Explosive Duel Fire dm-p3-y10.jpg|Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech dm-p4-y10.jpg|Raging Apache Lizard dm-p5-y10.jpg|Gaial Zero dm-p6-y10.jpg|Go Duel Brothers dm-p7-y10.jpg|Black Tiger, the Warrior Savage dm-p8-y10.jpg|Idaten Kid, the Swift Executor dm-p9-y10.jpg|Terradragon Lightning Rhythm dm-p10a-y10.jpg|Zero Kaiser dm-p10b-y10.jpg|Zero Kaiser (Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter) dm-p11a-y10.jpg|Shoot Fighter Pippi dm-p11b-y10.jpg|Shoot Fighter Pippi (Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter) dm-p12-y10.jpg|Hyperspatial Gaial Hole dm-p13-y10.jpg|Gaial Zero dm-p14-y10.jpg|Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance dm-p15a-y10.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord dm-p15b-y10.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord (Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord) dm-p16-y10.jpg|Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive dm-p17-y10.jpg|Miracle Re Born dm-p18-y10.jpg|Twin Slash Dragon dm-p19-y10.jpg|Hyperspatial Vice Hole dm-p20a-y10.jpg|Olzekia, Temporal Sword General dm-p20b-y10.jpg|Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened dm-p21-y10.jpg|Gaial Bolshack, Raging Dragon dm-p22-y10.jpg|Aqua Attack dm-p23-y10.jpg|Iron Arm Tribe dm-p24-y10.jpg|Hyperspatial Raiden Hole dm-p25-y10.jpg|Shan Bell, Light Weapon dm-p26-y10.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell dm-p27-y10.jpg|Wrath of God! Valborg Now dm-p28-y10.jpg|GENJI Boy dm-p29-y10.jpg|Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality dm-p30-y10.jpg|Come On Pippi dm-p31-y10.jpg|Jealousy Shan, the Greedy dm-p32a-y10.jpg|Proto Gaial dm-p32b-y10.jpg|Proto Gaial (Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord) dm-p33-y10.jpg|Gaial Diez dm-p34-y10.jpg|Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog dm-p35-y10.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p36a-y10.jpg|Game On! Kirifuda Family! dm-p36b-y10.jpg|Katsuta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master dm-p37a-y10.jpg|Silver Volg dm-p37b-y10.jpg|Silver Volg (Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord) dm-p38-y10.jpg|Thrust Sumo, Strongest Yokozuna dm-p39-y10.jpg|Pudding Pudding, the Eternal dm-p40-y10.jpg|Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress dm-p41-y10.jpg|Leon Diez, the Lion King dm-p42-y10.jpg|Energy Stream (Mode Change Card) dm-p43-y10.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe (Mode Change Card) dm-p44-y10.jpg|Heaven's Gate (Mode Change Card) dm-p45-y10.jpg|Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian dm-p46-y10.jpg|Go Duel Brothers dm-p47-y10.jpg|Natural Snare dm-p48-y10.jpg|No Arguments! Onimaru Boy dm-p49-y10.jpg|Death March, Reaper of Death dm-p50-y10.jpg|Ida, the Great Enigma dm-p51-y10.jpg|Miracle Re Born dm-p52-y10.jpg|Quatro Fang, Burning Soul dm-p53-y10.jpg|Gaial Axel dm-p54-y10.jpg|Necrodragon Devolution Year 11 dm-p1-y11.jpg|Ogre Hell, Annihilator Fist dm-p2-y11.jpg|Alkaizam, Infinite Lord of Spirits dm-p3-y11.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon dm-p4-y11.jpg|Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre dm-p5-y11.jpg|Ghost Touch dm-p6-y11.jpg|Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon dm-p7-y11.jpg|Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts dm-p8-y11.jpg|Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet dm-p9-y11.jpg|Tomoemaru, Golden Topper dm-p10-y11.jpg|Eureka Program dm-p11-y11.jpg|Runaway! Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Serious" dm-p12-y11.jpg|Maximum the Max, Zenith of "Military" dm-p13-y11.jpg|Magmadragon Balga Geyser dm-p14-y11.jpg|Kaiser Zack Storm, the Demon Eyed dm-p15-y11.jpg|Codename Buffer Lodeole dm-p16-y11.jpg|Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior dm-p17-y11.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p18-y11.jpg|Emergency Typhoon dm-p19-y11.jpg|Tiger Boy, the Ogre Beast dm-p20-y11.jpg|Pudding Pudding, the Eternal dm-p21-y11.jpg|Straight, Fighting Ogre dm-p22-y11.jpg|Messa Danjiri Dragon dm-p23-y11.jpg|Katsuta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy dm-p24-y11.jpg|Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them dm-p25-y11.jpg|Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon dm-p26-y11.jpg|Bolshack Superhero dm-p27-y11.jpg|Überdragon Sunburst NEX dm-p28-y11.jpg|No Arguments! Onimaru Boy dm-p29-y11.jpg|Scrapper Dragon dm-p31-y11.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p32-y11.jpg|Yakou, Nocturnal Demon dm-p33-y11.jpg|Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard dm-p34-y11.jpg|Curiosity Princess Pudding dm-p35-y11.jpg|Wedding Gate dm-p36-y11.jpg|Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom dm-p37-y11.jpg|Flaming Jet Dragon dm-p38-y11.jpg|Knights of Cobalt, Spirit of Protean dm-p39-y11.jpg|Codenight Rice Shower dm-p40-y11.jpg|Codenight Last Propose dm-p42-y11.jpg|Necrodragon Devolution dm-p43-y11.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell dm-p44-y11.jpg|Hyaku Visor, Isamu Oni dm-p45-y11.jpg|Onimaru "Katana", Overlord of Hope dm-p46-y11.jpg|Codeking Waldstein dm-p47-y11.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie dm-p48-y11.jpg|Lost Soul dm-p49-y11.jpg|Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light dm-p50-y11.jpg|Energy Stream dm-p51-y11.jpg|Gachinko Roulette dm-p52-y11.jpg|Kyrstron, Lair Delver dm-p53-y11.jpg|Bernard Tyson, Blastdragon dm-p54-y11.jpg|Pepper Silva of Betrayal dm-p55-y11.jpg|Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" dm-p56-y11.jpg|Cebu Aquman Jr. dm-p57-y11.jpg|Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast dm-p58-y11.jpg|Idolmaster Leo dm-p59-y11.jpg|Golden Key, Messenger of "Zenith" dm-p60-y11.jpg|Prelude of Horror dm-p61-y11.jpg|Truename Orekoso Foxstar dm-p62-y11.jpg|Nanmo Nai, Holy Heaven Guardian dm-p63-y11.jpg|Necrodragon Dadan Danda Dance dm-p64-y11.jpg|Olzekia, General of Decapitation dm-p65-y11.jpg|Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn dm-p67-y11.jpg|VAN Beat, Battlefield Pianist dm-p68-y11.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie dm-p69-y11.jpg|Hunter Fire, Secret Hunter dm-p70-y11.jpg|Entertainer of Stealing and Lying dm-p71-y11.jpg|Zero Lupia dm-p72-y11.jpg|Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn dm-p73-y11.jpg|Destiny Meteor of Fate dm-p74-y11.jpg|Pudding, Reversal Princess dm-p75-y11.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight dm-p76-y11.jpg|Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter dm-p77-y11.jpg|Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons dm-p78-y11.jpg|Codename Balga Ragon dm-p79-y11.jpg|LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty dm-p80-y11.jpg|Axel Kaiser "Thunderclap" dm-p81-y11.jpg|Onimaru "Katana", Overlord of Hope dm-p82-y11.jpg|Moel, Love Attack dm-p83-y11.jpg|Onimaru "End", Grand Finale Year 12 dm-p1-y12.jpg|I'll ask! Katsudon dm-p2-y12.jpg|Galaga, White Ogre dm-p3-y12.jpg|Codeking Number Nine dm-p4-y12.jpg|Maetel, Beautiful Sunday dm-p5-y12.jpg|Nine, Zero Zero dm-p6-y12.jpg|Katsudon, Kung Fu Panyao dm-p7-y12.jpg|Tant, Sword Bat dm-p8-y12.jpg|Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire dm-p9-y12.jpg|Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator dm-p10-y12.jpg|Katsudon Break, Secret Fist dm-p11-y12.jpg|Bolshack Superhero dm-p12-y12.jpg|Grave Deal, Shadow of Pure Flame dm-p13-y12.jpg|Geo Eggplant dm-p14-y12.jpg|End of the World, Dark Divine Dragon dm-p15-y12.jpg|Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman dm-p16-y12.jpg|Dorapon, Little Gunman dm-p17-y12.jpg|Discovery, Recruiter dm-p22-y12.jpg|Oasis, Dragon Machine Left God dm-p23-y12.jpg|Blur, True Flashing Right God dm-p24-y12.jpg|Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman dm-p25-y12.jpg|Dorapon, Little Gunman dm-p26-y12.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll dm-p29-y12.jpg|Future, Mage of Cobalt dm-p30-y12.jpg|Maetel, Beautiful Sunday dm-p31-y12.jpg|Carol, Gokigen Shout Category:Gallery Category:Promotional